To Save a Life
by joyusbabs
Summary: When Artemis overhears Robin complaining to KF about an upcoming English final, she's convinced she and Robin go to the same school. While searching she makes a new friend in scrawny, mathlete Dick Grayson, and after an incident involving fists, she and her mother learn that sometimes tabloid rumors aren't always wrong. Daddybats! Artemis/Dick friendship! BW/WW!
1. Chapter 1

Artemis was now fully and whole-heartedly convinced that the Boy Wonder, partner to the Dark Knight, went to her school. It was the little things that he would say that would make her suspicious, but after yesterday when she heard him complain about an English final with KF and mentioning an English teacher whose name sounded suspiciously like Mr. Rand, she was completely convinced.

This is how she found herself sitting on the open grass underneath a statue of a man, who was way too young and too alive to have a statue of his own, watching for people who she could categorically say looked like Robin. Of course, knowing the Bats as well as she does, which isn't saying much since she knows barely anything about them, Robin might just look completely different as a civilian and act different, so she's not entirely sure limiting her search parameters to small-ish, young-ish, black-haired teenage boys is the best thing to do. But if she doesn't limit it there at least as a starting point, then she'll never, ever stand a chance. Of course, the search for Robin in the school, also considerably narrows down the men who could be Batman, there's only a finite number of men who have sons that go here to this school and while any one of them can be Batman, she could limit her search for Robin by looking at how many boys' fathers had the potential to be Batman.

"How's it going?" The voice to her left causes her jump. She hadn't even heard anyone approaching, but then again, the entirety of her focus has been on students in front of her, walking and talking. She turns her head to look at the owner of the youthful voice and wants to tell him to go away, when her eyes narrow upon recognition of the boy in front of her.

"I know you." Artemis says.

"Probably." His voice is so nonchalant, it's almost infuriating, "Everyone knows _of_ me."

"No, you're that freshman that took that weird picture with me on the first day." Her voice is accusatory. She hates pictures of herself, only consenting to them when they're absolutely necessary and she's had enough preparation time, but this kid didn't care, he just took a picture and then muttered something sarcastic before slinking away. Seeing her now only serves to bring back that frustration she felt.

"Yep." He grins, "That was me."

His white teeth are blinding, they're so perfect. She's about to say something hurtful and dismiss him, when she looks again. Short black hair, the right size…hmm… _I wonder who his father is_ , she muses.

He shifts from one foot to the other, and she watches as he seems to lose some of his demeaner, the more she stares as though he's getting…nervous?

"You look like you're searching for someone. Need any help?" He asks, his nervousness or whatever it was is gone now. His voice suddenly sounds infuriating and has a tinge of humor in it now.

"I'm just looking for someone I'm in a club with, I'm sure that he goes here." Artemis explains. She has no clue why she's even talking to this kid. In fact, now that she looks at him, she's certain that she can cross him off the list. He's too scrawny to be a real consideration.

"Oh?" Again, with that tone only this time it's stronger as though he's hinting that he knows something she doesn't. She just met the kid, doesn't even know his name and he's already teasing her like she's known him for a while.

"Yeah, _oh._ Anyways, I'm in the middle of my investigation so do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind." He doesn't move.

She resolves not to let that fact bother her. This is a courtyard, anyone can stand or sit wherever they want, even so close to her. Very close to her. She forces her mind to stray away from thoughts about the boy next to her. The very annoying boy next to her who keeps snickering and laughing, and snickering and laughing—

"Will you cut that out!" She all but screams.

The boy turns to her with a much more mischievous smile than he had before as though he knew what he was doing was purposefully annoying her. Oh, if only she was in costume right now. She'd give the boy a fright of his rich-pretty boy life. The boy probably hadn't had to lift a finger if his expensive clothes are anything to go by. He looks like he's lived in luxury, probably does. Very few students at this school are on scholarship.

"Sorry, I just enjoy laughing at this thing." He jerks a casual thumb the statue's way.

She looks briefly at the statue of the too young, too alive Bruce Wayne. He has given enough money to the school that he deserves something, but this? A statue's reserved for the dead.

"What about it?" She asks.

"Oh, nothing. I just enjoy coming out here for a good laugh because…I'll let you in on a secret." He gets close to her ear so he can whisper, almost conspiratorially, "Bruce hates it. He secretly hates this statue. It makes him feel _old_."

Artemis can't really disagree with that. She, herself, was starting to think of the man as being too young for one, this statue is violating the laws of nature…okay, maybe a little dramatic, but at least she's not the only one who's thinking what she's thinking. To hear that the person the statue's modeled after agrees with her, only furthers her resolve.

Then another thought comes to mind, and she frowns. _How would this kid know about Bruce Wayne at all? How would he know anything about the man?_ She knows about him, just because he personally gave her a symbolic check for the Wayne Foundation Scholarship she received to attend this school. Oliver has still not come forward to explain to her how exactly he got that to happen, but anyways, she figures one thing at a time. She also knows of him because along with Oliver, apparently Bruce Wayne donates a ton to the league, so she hears his name come up every now and again.

The boy just smiles, that annoying, knowing smile. What is his name anyways? What kind of person just strikes up a conversation and doesn't introduce themselves? She groans, again. Why does she even care?

"Dick Grayson." He says automatically, causing her to turn. Now, that name does sound familiar. She gives him another assessing look. Who is he?

"Who are you?" She frowns, at the choice of words and then decides to add, "I feel like you're very familiar, beyond the weird selfie thing on the first day of school, I mean."

He seems to frown at her in response, and then just shrugs, "I'm Dick Grayson, the ward to Bruce Wayne."

"I thought you knew me by my rugged good looks, but when you're thinking your emotions are all over your face, so…" He just shrugs as though that's the end of it.

She should really be more careful about that, she thinks. She doesn't need this random freshman figuring everything out about her.

"So, your friends with a guy in some club and you know nothing about him? I don't think that makes you friends." His voice seems uncertain at that statement.

"We are, it's just it's a club where we use codenames and we have to guess who each other is, and well, this guy, he's pretty secretive."

"Oh, okay, then." He seems to lighten up at that and even takes a seat next to her in the shade provided by the statue, "I'll help you then, we can be detectives." He announces.

Now, Artemis is really confused, this is the son of Bruce Wayne…Bruce _freaking_ Wayne. Surely, he knows she's not from money. Turning to him, she frowns, "Why would you help me?"

He shrugs, his grin momentarily disappearing from his face, "You're nice and you actually talk to me."

She turns to him, her full attention on Dick, "You're Bruce Wayne's son, everyone should be clambering to hang out with you."

"I'm not his son." He says quickly, before recovering some of his personality, "I'm his ward. I'm formerly a Flying Grayson of Haley's Circus, my parents died in front of me and Bruce he felt somewhat connected to me and took me in. He gave me a home. He's the closest thing I have to a father, but he's still technically my father. Still, that doesn't matter to anyone here. I went from zero to a billion over night, practically. Students here that come from rich families, think that I'm below them because of that, and students like you who are on scholarship think I'm a rich snob, since my pseudo-father is in the ranking for the richest men in the world. It's a complicated situation, but…" That glint comes back in his eyes, "I get to troll people for it."

She somehow rolls her eyes at hearing that, but then sobers up to what he just told her. He confided in her and he barely knows her, "Well, then I guess you and I…" Gosh, she's going to regret this, and at the brightness daring itself to show in Dick's startlingly blue eyes, she decides that her resolve is gone, "I mean…we can be friends."

"Wow! Really, thanks." It sounds so genuine, from his lips. She feels bad, but for what, she's not too sure. She just somehow thinks she should have done this sooner. She is a heroine after all. She was even an outcast of Young Justice until M'gan, Robin, and partially Kaldur helped her feel more at home. Robin was the most welcoming of the bunch, but still she knows what it's like to feel left out and alone, at least she can pay it forward to this kid.

"So, you still hunting for your friend?" He asks.

"No, I think class is close to starting, so I better get to class and resume this tomorrow." She says, standing up.

Dick nods and after a beat stands up himself, straightening out his uniform jacket and pants, "Well, this time tomorrow, we can always resume the hunt."

She smiles despite herself. She nods in agreement and Dick walks off to his after-lunch class. Somehow Artemis is glad that she met him and even made him a friend. It feels good to be able to do something nice to someone as a civilian, letting her know that being a hero doesn't just end with removing the mask, that it's who she is. It also lets her know that Batman's faith in her isn't misplaced. Yes, she may be no closer to figuring out the League's best kept secret, but she helped someone and that can assuage her curiosity enough to last her through the day. As an added bonus, she also has an unwitting partner in crime and even helped out Dick Grayson and by extension Bruce Wayne, which is very cool, especially since Bruce Wayne is paying her tuition here to this school, even if it is through the Wayne Foundation.

"Artemis, you coming to class?" Bette's voice calls out over the nearly emptied courtyard.

"Coming!" She shouts back. She looks up and Bette's waiting for her.

Walking into the building after being inside in the bright sun causes her to stop. It seems so dark in the building for a second. Finally, when her eyes readjust she looks to her right and sees that Bette was just recovering as well. They walk start walking down the hall to their French class, when she hears something that causes her to stop.

"Artemis, come on. You know what Mr. Meaux will do if you're late again." She urges.

"I won't be late, just give me a second, I still have two minutes and I need to use the bathroom." She says and ignoring Bette's half-hearted pleas she backtracks to the hallway she passed getting to class.

After hearing no more protests, she briefly turns her head and sees that Bette has already left her. Muttering under her breath she rolls her eyes, and continues to the other hallway. What she saw, made her blood boil. She hates bullies, always had. Seeing these punk-ass, bigger kids picking on one, smaller, scrawnier kid made her even angrier. Three against one, since when does that make sense. Stepping closer she watches as they push him back into the lockers and it's then that she sees his face despite his arms being up to defend it. Dick Grayson.

Before they can land another punch randomly on her newfound friend, "Hey!" She calls out to them as she sees the hand rearing back for another go.

The biggest one of the group turns to look at her, "What do you want?"

"I just think that you should pick on someone your own size, that's all." She says, trying to fill her voice with as much loathing as she can.

It doesn't faze them. Somehow, she isn't surprised. "Wat's it matter to you?"

"I just don't like seeing an uneven fight like this. You're three against one. It's cowardice." Okay, perhaps that last part should have been a thought, and not a statement said as clearly and loudly as it was, but there's no going back now. Inwardly, she kinda wishes she could when she sees the looks of pure hatred fill the eyes of the three boys as they turn simultaneously to look at her.

"I'll give you one chance to apologize and walk away." The guy says.

She shakes her head, "No, I won't. I can't let you beat up my friend."

"Your friend?" He mocks.

She raises her chin, all the while her mind is inwardly chanting what an idiot she is. She'd grimace, but she's in too deep now to back down, "Yes, _my_ friend."

"Oh, so I guess you wouldn't like it if I did this?" The punch that lands on Dick somehow causes her to snap and she screams in fury as she punches the biggest one in the nose. The boy falls to the ground and Dick looks at her with an unreadable expression. The other two are just dumbstruck as they help their friend to his feet.

Their eyes meet, and Artemis reads the thank you written in his expression and nods, but then his expression turns worrisome and it only takes seconds for Artemis to realize why.

"Miss Crock!" Oh, no. Mr. Meaux. Damn it, Bette.

She slowly turns to face the red-faced teacher, her eyes silently pleading, but no such luck.

"Principal's office. Now!"

Her feet move slowly in the direction of the office, vaguely hearing Dick's protests, and that the teacher sent the three bullies in the same direction.

Sitting in one of the chairs just outside the principal's office, she shifts in her seat as the glares from the three boys starts to get to her. Dick insisted he should be the first to go in, in fact, he insisted that he should be there in the first place, since he didn't have to be.

Her sitting there is when her mom comes wheeling up to her. She turns her head to look at her, when she hears her mom's voice.

"Artemis, are you okay?" She asks.

Nodding, "Yeah, I just…I'm sorry, Mom."

Her mom sighs and just nods, "I am proud of what you did, Artemis."

Artemis gives a small smile. Her mom must've heard the full story, not just that she punched a kid unprovoked. She spares the bullies across from her no glance as she opens her mouth to reply to her mother—

The door to the receptionist's office opens, or rather slams open and everyone in the room jumps. Even the receptionist's cries of outrage dies on her perfectly glossed lips, as she sees who it is. The bullies even have the good-wherewithal to look anywhere but at the big man taking up the entire doorway as he sends a merciless but brief glare their way.

She is so, very, very glad, that glare is not directed at her.

"Stacy, what the hell was that?" The principal walks out of his office, a bruised Dick Grayson peaking out form over the side.

Stacy's unresponsiveness causes the man to look over to the doorway and he too grows pale. "Mr. Wayne." He barely gets out before said man walks past him, forcing the principal to get out of the way before he's barreled over.

"A word now!" His voice shouts, deep and commanding.

In all her time at Gotham and at Gotham Academy, she's heard rumors of Mr. Wayne, from being an intimidating businessman to being a caring father to being something less than okay with Dick Grayson and then the last and most prominent being an idiot, bubblehead, with only a signature being the reason he has money. Having just saw what she just did, she now knows that last one is in no way accurate. The man was huge, she's never seen him in person before.

A delicate hand wraps around the door to keep it from closing and quietly pushes it open.

Everyone is startled speechless. With sunglasses atop her head, her long and thick black hair pulled back in a braid, and her stature being as regal as she's ever seen her and wearing a nice blue pantsuit, Diana, freaking Princess Diana, Wonder Woman of the Justice League stands in the doorway now. Looking to a star-struck Stacy, she asks, "Did he go in there?" She asks, pointing a manicured finger to the principal's door which is now shut.

Stacy just nods, swallowing.

Wonder Woman smiles, "Thank you."

She walks over to the seats next to her and her mother, and she must've been speaking because her mouth is moving.

"Mind if I sit here?" Her mother is first to recover.

"Yes, yes, by all means." Her mother starts to wheel backwards.

Diana just shakes her head, "You don't need to move. I can sit here just fine."

Her mother nods and her hands still poised over the wheels she just sits frozen.

Diana sits and folds her hand neatly in her lap before turning to the boys across from her, all of which are practically drooling. "You know." Wonder Woman's voice is slightly less light, but her expression isn't entirely serious, "Bullying is never okay."

The boys just gulp audibly and nod. Sparing them no more attention, Wonder Woman readjusts herself so she's facing more to the side, toward Artemis and her mother. "I must thank you. I heard about your heroics."

She's not entirely sure if Wonder Woman knows who she is.

"Why are you here?" Artemis blurts out. She can practically feel her mother's heated gaze landing on her, at hearing that blunt and somewhat rude question. She refuses to look over to her mother.

"Oh, it's no problem," Diana laughs, "Bruce and I were actually on our way to have lunch when we heard the call, he came straight here and I guess I just tagged along for the ride."

So, the rumors were true. Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne did have a thing. Nothing is ever said about it and the media can barely get more than a whisper about them being together, but the tabloids have been parading each whisper around like it's fact. It must be.

Before anyone can ask anything about the nature of their relationship. Bruce and Dick followed by a downtrodden principal shuffle out of the office. "When your parents get here we'll discuss some things." He says turning to the three boys.

It's when the principal turns to go back into his office that he sees what everyone is staring at, or rather who everyone is staring at. "Um…" He mutters.

"Diana Prince, most people know me by Wonder Woman." She holds out her hand, introducing herself as Bruce fusses over Dick Grayson, assessing his injuries.

"We're going." Bruce says after a moment, his voice giving no room for argument.

Wonder Woman gives a half-hearted glare his way, before he turns to look at the principal, or rather glares at the man.

The man swallows again and turns to Artemis, "Miss Crock, you're being let off with a warning since your intent was altruistic."

She doesn't even know if the boys heard that because she's certain that if they had, the room would be filled with protestations. Her mother's eyes nearly fill with tears as she hastily wheels forward to announce her gratitude to whoever it was that allowed her daughter to have another chance.

The principal shakes her hand and explains that Artemis should never do this again or else there will be a punishment. Artemis and her mother just thank the man again and it's only when they're nearly out the door do they hear the three boy's start to protest. Artemis grins despite herself at their misfortune.

"Bruce, I'm fine." Dick's voice causes both women to look down the hall once the door is shut behind them, effectively cutting off their cries of outrage.

"He'll make an effective warrior one day." Wonder Woman's regal voice states.

Artemis and her mother can only stare at the scene. The billionaire with one knee on the ground while wearing a very expensive suit, that makes her sick just trying to think of the price, and the pantsuit wearing heroine placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I…I wanted to thank you." Her mother wheels forward, causing all eyes to go to her, as the billionaire stands.

"You're welcome. Anyone who defends someone shouldn't be punished. Mr. Westley was easy enough to persuade." Mr. Wayne lets a sarcastic smile grace his lips.

"Anyone who defends an innocent isn't worthy of punishment." Wonder Woman says, offering her hand.

"Wonder Woman, I…er…"

"Please, Diana is fine." She says.

"Well, Diana, thank you."

"Mr. Wayne—"

"Bruce as well, please." He offers his hand to the older woman.

The woman shakes both hands with reverence and when she pulls her hand away after she's done she just lays it on top of her lap. Artemis idly notes that it's palm up.

"Well, Bruce, Diana, I err… don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. Helping you and your daughter was the least we could do." Diana just smiles.

"…"

"Say, Bruce and I were going to take Dick out of school for the day and go on that lunch we were going to go on earlier, do you want to come with us?"

"...uh..."

 **A/N: okay, so this is the end, or at least I think so. May continue with it if enough people think I should. I'm not entirely sure where to go from here. Hopefully, this was good and no one was too, OOC. Feedback is always appreciative and reviews are love. Please let me know if you think I should continue on with this or if you think it was crap. I'm open to hearing whatever you guys think about this, good and bad. Also, on an added note, since you've read this far, please don't forget to check out my book on amazon.** ** _The Valentine Chronicles: Renatus._** **You can read the synopsis below:**

In a future world, divided into just 4 countries, Markus Valentine becomes the new, 18-year-old Emperor of Eurasia, following the death of his father.

Arena fighting is the main sport and a newly rising star is Fane. He believes that arena fighting should be to the death, but the law forbids murder and those found guilty are sentenced to death.

This is the fate of Cornelius Johnston, a man who murdered his fiancée at the behest of his father, and whose life will become inextricably entwined with that of the new Emperor.

When Fane kills another man in the Arena, he is pardoned by Markus, much to the dismay of the crowd. But the new favourite and the young Emperor are soon on a collision course as both men fall in love with the alluring Rosalyn.

But after Fane and Rosalyn marry, Markus becomes jealous. He kills her family and takes her for his own, intent that she will provide him with a son and heir.

Exiled and alone, Fane meets Amaranta and they have two children together. But the memory of what Markus Valentine did still cuts deep and he is determined to exact vengeance on him.

Will a gladiator have his revenge on an Emperor? And will a murderer be pardoned against the laws of the country?


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't have to do this." Her mother stresses as they walk down the street to a place that Artemis nor her mother could ever afford to go to.

After Diana's insistence and Bruce's silent pressuring, Artemis's mother couldn't help but say no to the two celebrities. Artemis is beyond grateful that Diana hadn't recognized her. Barely seeing her during the duration of her short career with Young Justice is probably the best reason for it. However, while the fear of having Diana recognize her has gone out the window a new consideration has started nagging her in the back of her mind. _Why Bruce Wayne?_ She remembers having a text conversation with Zatanna and M'gan of their celebrity crushes and Bruce Wayne's name had come up here and there, but as far as they knew none of the rumors about him made him particularly appealing and despite the rumors he still had a new girlfriend on his arm every other week, so why would Wonder Woman pick Bruce Wayne of all people to be with? Maybe there was more to him than met the eye, or at least that the tabloids and _Extra_ knew about. Gosh, if M'gan turned that on with her present one more time she would strangle the Martian. She hates gossip and that show is all about celebrities and any rumor surrounding them gets shared. She wonders why Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne hadn't appeared on it more often. They're walking around in the open for crying out loud. Surely people must realize who they're passing on the streets or is she the only one who would think to care about two celebrities walking about.

"So, I was thinking that you could describe your friend to me and then we could look at class pictures and narrow it down that way." Dick's voice rambles in her ear.

She frowns, turning her newfound friend, "I'm sorry what?"

"That friend of yours you said you were looking for today," he whispers, "You know from the secret club with the code names."

"Oh, um…sure. That sounds great." To be honest, she hadn't quite been paying attention to what he was saying, but whatever he said, she's sure it'd be okay. At least until she had her own plan to figure out who Robin was.

"So?" He asks, and from the tone of his voice, she can tell it wasn't the first time he'd asked it.

She tips an eyebrow, "Um…what?"

"What do you mean, what?" He asks, practically shouting.

"I'm sorry, Dick, my mind was preoccupied."

"Well, obviously." Again, with that tone, sighing, "What does your friend look like?"

"Who?"

"You're secret club code-named friend." He asks, his eyes big and hopeful. Somehow, she knows he's got another expression hidden, but she can't place it.

"Dick." The deep rumble from the man in front of them, lets out a warning with that single syllable. This man seems like he can use words like Batman.

Dick just shrugs, "Sorry, Bruce."

"What is the game that you have?" Wonder Woman asks.

Even her mother gives her a curious expression. Inwardly, she ignores her mother and just curses herself over and over again, as well as Dick. The boy didn't know it, but Wonder Woman was in their midst, and had no secret identity, and she was in Young Justice and had a secret identity, so no one knew who she was, not even Wonder Woman. Suddenly, things just got very complicated. She wants to kick herself for this massive oversight. This is why she'll never manage to find out who Robin and Batman are, because she overlooks things, big things, massive things, like the fact that she has a secret identity and is talking about her affiliation with the Justice League and Young Justice in front of a civilian and an openly affiliated member of the Justice League, the trinity, that's what everyone calls the big three, right? Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman.

"I thought you were with Superman." She blurts out in Wonder Woman's general direction, hoping to get all questioning gazes off her.

At this, everyone freezes and her mother seems to choke on air. Dick seems amused, but at the same time contrite as though his emotions are struggling with one another, the battle is visible on his face. Diana just seems shocked, but her face is gracious and forgiving with even an amused smile gracing her lips. Bruce Wayne, however looks, well, she's not sure what the categorization for that expression should be. She's never seen it before. It looks blank, but it's not. There's clearly emotion in the depths of his eyes.

"Artemis!" Her mother's scolding voice wakes her up from her inner-dialogue.

"Sorry, I…uh…I don't know why, I was just curious." The words stumble out of her mouth, tumbling over each other and she's fairly certain that her face is completely beet red right now. She certainly feels like she want to crawl into a hole and die or at least live in that hole for a very long time.

"I'm so sorry, you've been nothing but kind to us…" her mother starts to apologize for her, continuing on with her exclamations of apology and gratitude.

"It's okay." Bruce's voice says. Is it tight? She thinks it sounds sort of tight.

"Superman and I are more like brother and sister than anything else. I assure you. In fact, there's very few members of the Justice League I would only ever think of dating." She says, her voice carrying some hint of something in it that Artemis can't quite place.

Bruce Wayne gives Diana a look of exasperation and…is that jealousy? Dick's laugh causes her to look down at the boy next to her.

"We should go sit down. I'll tell them that we have three extra guests with us." Bruce says as he walks away. Obviously, he wants to let things cool down before he returns. As soon as he leaves, everyone can breathe a little easier.

Wonder Woman watches him go and then turns back to the rest of them.

"I don't know if they'll allow it, it looks very crowded." Her mother starts to say.

Diana smiles, "Bruce owns the place, they'll make room."

Dick just laughs, "He bought it when he and a group of supermodels were using the fountain as a swimming pool."

As if anyone needed that visualization, but now that it's there, Artemis and her mother stifle a laugh at picturing the big man probably or rather most likely getting drunk and playing in a fountain, which is as deep as a kiddie pool with a horde of models jumping in after him.

"I just never pictured that the rumors could have been true." Her mother says, as though the words force themselves out of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman's unassuming, kind voice is almost wince-worthy, but her mother carries on with her question.

"I just, you and him." She obviously meant it as a question despite the casual indifference she tried to use in order to get the statement out in the open.

If Diana heard the underlying tone she doesn't show it, "Oh, Bruce is a total sweetheart at heart. He just gets misunderstood by the media, and besides we all know that tabloids aren't always the most honest."

Her mother nods, as if this explains everything, "If you don't mind my asking, how did you two meet?"

Diana just smiles, "It was two years ago. He was in Paris on a business trip and I was there on League business when he asked me to dance. It was in Paris. A group of terrorists came and disrupted it, and he got in touch with me about a month later asking if I would like to attend a charity event with him to finish that dance. We couldn't separate and we started a casual acquaintance at first and then sure enough we were going on dates. It's not that secret, but it is at the same time, you know?"

"You're nothing like I thought you were."

"I get that a lot."

"Neither is he."

"I get that a lot, too."

The deep voice makes the Artemis and her mother jump. Wonder Woman just walks over to where Bruce is and snakes her arm around his torso, pulling him in to her, "Trying to sneak up on me?"

Bruce just grins, "Did it work?"

Shaking her head, she laughs, "The only one ever able to do that to me has been Batman, and I think he just does that because he doesn't know how to be loud, but you are too much of a klutz to do it."

Did Diana just openly call her boy…friend? is that what they are boyfriend and girlfriend? a klutz? Is Bruce Wayne taking that?

Bruce's face gets red and he just smiles sheepishly, and here I thought I could try my hand at being one of you.

Diana pecks him on the lips and everyone, including Dick just look the other way, feeling like they're looking in on a special and intimate moment.

"I got our table. Follow me." Bruce says after a second of clearing his throat. His and Diana's hands are together, their fingers interlocked. Artemis can't help but think that their hands belong together and looking at them, how they are. Looking at Dick with them. She can't help but think to herself that they look very much like they all belong together. She suddenly feels very stupid for ever thinking otherwise. For ever thinking that Wonder Woman could be with someone else.

They start walking to the table, Artemis and her mother in their cheap clothes, even with her clothes being a uniform, she can feel the eyes of the elites in the restaurant on her, judging her. Obviously her cheap clothes are more important than the fact that Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman are openly together and walking in front of her. She looks at them, with their backs turned and wonders why no one seems to care as much as she feels like they should.

"You want to ask something." Dick's voice whispers to her left.

She looks down and just scrunches her brow in thought, "Why don't people care about…?" She gestures her arms in the direction of the couple in front of them.

Dick just laughs, "People do care, but people in here think it's beneath them to drool all over, especially when Bruce Wayne is richer than them. If they were to occupy themselves with him, then they acknowledge that he's above them, plus they think that Wonder Woman's just patronizing him, so they aren't too concerned." He says that last part with a hint of disgust. She's sure that's what it was.

"Oh, okay." The rich elite and their world will never cease to confuse her.

"Here we are." Bruce allows Diana to get into the booth before him, and Dick does the same for her on the other side, eventually, Diana and Dick sit next to each other and Artemis sits down as she watches the billionaire help her mother sit on the booth seat next to her. When she's sitting, he positions the chair so that it's easily accessible to her and then sits next to Diana, interlacing his fingers unconsciously with hers atop the table before perusing the menu.

She wonders why anyone would ever have anything mean to say about this man. He's obviously a very considerate person. He helped his mother as though he knew how to do it and treated her like a normal person, not a cripple that needs help. Her mother's bright face makes Artemis feel brighter inside.

Once the waitress comes to their table, Bruce just grins and orders for everyone. Diana looks less than impressed, but her mother and herself are more than happy that Bruce ordered for them, they had no clue what anything on the menu even was. When the waitress leaves, Bruce turns his eyes to the women across from him, muttering a sheepish apology before taking a sip from his iced water.

"No, it's okay, B—Bruce." Her mother is clearly uncomfortable with saying his first name, "I and I'm sure my daughter as well, had no clue what the menu choices even were. We just hope we aren't causing you to go out of your way to help us."

"This is my show of gratitude toward you and your daughter for what you did for Dick. Bullies have been a problem. I do have to apologize, however, for barging into the room and giving you a fright. The Jerry assured me he had everything under control and when I heard that Dick was being bullied again, it ignited something inside of me."

Dick just groans, "It's not like I couldn't have handled them."

Bruce just shakes his head, "You have bruises all over you, the last thing we need is for people to question whether or not those come from me."

Artemis suddenly becomes very hot. How could she ever think what she did about these people, Bruce and Dick obviously have to be very careful about their relationship and the nature of it being questioned. It makes perfect sense, and looking at Dick's darkened features she can tell that it's a sore spot.

"Well, I'm glad I was there, Mr…I mean, Bruce. Dick and I are friends now, so we have each other's backs." She announces. The camp in her voice is cringeworthy, but suppressing the urge to do so she also is startled that she meant every word. She's out with Dick's family right now, of course she will stand by her friend and if Dick is anything like he alludes to be, he'll do the same.

Bruce just nods, clearly liking what he heard.

"You know, I could teach Dick a thing or two about self-defense. My amazon training should give me more than enough expertise to teach him methods to subdue."

Dick suddenly looks more than hopeful, looking toward his guardian with big, round eyes, "Please, Bruce."

"We'll discuss it later." He mumbles.

Diana and Dick obviously know that this means something as they both laugh and give each other a small hi five. She can see their hands collide under the table and marvels at the family dynamic being formed here.

"I don't know why you're all excited, I said I'd think about it." Bruce says again.

"Every kid knows those words mean yes." Her mom explains in an amused tone. Her mother clearly is intrigued by the same things she is. The family dynamic seems so easy and so un-forced by them. It's almost as if it's natural.

Lunch goes by smoothly after that. Everyone enjoying each other's company and Bruce saying that if Artemis and Dick are going to be friends than it would do well for the adults to keep in touch as well. Her mother just seems star-struck by the mere idea that she'll be able to have Bruce Wayne's number on her cellphone. After he reads it out to her, and she saves it and he does the same with hers, she reverently places her phone on her lap and can't help the smile that comes on her lips.

Artemis is grateful to Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman that they are so kindhearted and helped her mother to smile again. These people weren't being patronizing, just genuine. She really must learn to stop being so judgmental.

"I think we can both agree that we helped each other, what do you think?" Bruce says with a small smile as they approach the door.

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry, but the press is outside. Someone leaked that you and Wonder Woman are together here and now, so they showed up and we have security on the way." The manager explains.

Bruce just nods, "It's okay, Fredrick. I know it wasn't you. Is there another way outside?"

"The back door, but I'm sure they have this place surrounded, Sir."

Bruce just glances outside and Artemis follows his glare, the press is outside all the windows trying to get in. She frowns, how come she didn't seem them before.

One of them gets in, and the manager is there in an instant trying to push the uncooperative man out. Everyone is looking their way now, even Dick and Bruce seem a little nervous. Diana just seems alert, trying to help her mother back from the spotlight and the crowd. Artemis watches as Diana grabs ahold of Dick and herself as she tries to steer them toward the seats off to the side, when Bruce is standing next to the manager, trying to help him get the man out. She turns for a second to look at Diana and help her mother and Dick, when a loud thunderous crack resounds throughout the restaurant and a thud is heard shortly thereafter.

Suddenly, everyone is screaming in horror and her eyes look on in horror as the man, who everyone assumed as just an uncooperative man of the media, holding a gun and waving it at…

"Bruce!" She hears Dick's cry as he escapes Diana's arms and rushes to his guardian who is on the ground, his hands over his stomach. Diana turns around as well, her knees sliding on the hard tile as she puts her arms around Bruce Wayne and cradles his head in her arms.

Artemis and her mother can only watch as Diana starts crying and chanting his name over and over again. The manager is rightfully flabbergasted and the press outside is suddenly shoving each other up against the window, their cameras flashing randomly in hopes of getting a shot to tell a story. Suddenly, as the police are arresting the man who shot Bruce Wayne, she catches glimpses of what he's been shouting over and over again, "That man is a menace! A menace! He's corrupted Wonder Woman and has even raped that boy! He needs to be locked up! Locked up, I say!"

Artemis has so many things to shout at that man, but nothing comes out. She's horrified at Dick's terrified cries and Diana's heart wrenching mantra as she calls his name over and over again. When the police show up and disperse the media and start to take statements from the witnesses, which include her and her mother, she says nothing, not even listening as her mother tries to explain what went down, what she saw.

When she feels a hand on her forearm she looks down at her mother's tear-filled eyes, "You need to tell this man what you saw, Artemis."

She monotonously explains what she saw and heard and when she sees the paramedics placing a set of fingers on Bruce Wayne's neck and wrist, obviously feeling for a pulse, she stifles a gasp when she watches the paramedics shake their head and remove Bruce Wayne from Diana's arms laying him out flat, calling into the hospital, rattling off a string of medical mumbo jumbo before the other paramedic immediately starts…oh, god, oh, no. She thinks, her hand over her mouth as she watches Dick and Diana grab hold of each other as they watch what she's watching.

Why couldn't she have done anything? She's Artemis, not just Artemis Crock. She's a heroine…a member of Young Justice, for crying out loud. And here they all are watching a man they just had lunch with…

"Clear!" The body jolts up. She watches the pseudo family before her, experiencing grief and tragedy and watching the scene herself, she doesn't think that she's seen anything so horrific. What must Diana be thinking? She suddenly thinks, she's Wonder Woman and she couldn't even stop it.

When the body lands back down on the cold, hard tile, she gasps, finding her throat constricting unable to let out a breath. She knows her mother's doing the same thing beside her.

The paddles immediately go back for another go, and Artemis despite herself close her eyes unable to watch.

 **A/N: Okay, so I have no clue where that ending came from. It was abrupt for me too. I so did not intend for it to go dark, it just took me there. Oh, well, it's there now, so now we have to find out if the story will allow him to live. I'm not above killing him, so you're going to have to let me know what you think in a review. I didn't even think I would continue this story, but here it is in all its sad glory. As always, reviews are love, so share some love with me and Bruce might get some love, too. He needs it right now along with Dick and Diana. Hopefully no one was too OOC, especially since this scene came as a surprise for me as well.**

 **As always if you like my writing and you want to support me, please don't be afraid to check out amazon and look for my book** ** _The Valentine Chronicles: Renatus_** **. Synopsis is below.**

In a future world, divided into just 4 countries, Markus Valentine becomes the new, 18-year-old Emperor of Eurasia, following the death of his father.

Arena fighting is the main sport and a newly rising star is Fane. He believes that arena fighting should be to the death, but the law forbids murder and those found guilty are sentenced to death.

This is the fate of Cornelius Johnston, a man who murdered his fiancée at the behest of his father, and whose life will become inextricably entwined with that of the new Emperor.

When Fane kills another man in the Arena, he is pardoned by Markus, much to the dismay of the crowd. But the new favourite and the young Emperor are soon on a collision course as both men fall in love with the alluring Rosalyn.

But after Fane and Rosalyn marry, Markus becomes jealous. He kills her family and takes her for his own, intent that she will provide him with a son and heir.

Exiled and alone, Fane meets Amaranta and they have two children together. But the memory of what Markus Valentine did still cuts deep and he is determined to exact vengeance on him.

Will a gladiator have his revenge on an Emperor? And will a murderer be pardoned against the laws of the country?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she hears the Zeta Beam's robotic voice mention the arrival of Robin, Artemis looks over her shoulder. She's not quite sure what she's expecting, but for some reason she didn't think that he would show today. Maybe she thought he would be with Batman, preoccupied with the shooting. The media has been covering this nonstop, apparently, a billionaire who dates a superhero isn't all that interesting, but when that billionaire is shot, well every media outlet can't stop broadcasting the story.

She and her mother went to the hospital, willing to sit with both Diana and Dick until they knew if Bruce Wayne was okay. It was hours before they heard anything. They waited and waited with baited breath. She watched Diana crumble and steel herself over the course of those hours and she tried to comfort Dick Grayson as best she could. He was a wreck and she couldn't blame in in the slightest. He was at the very possible moment when he could lose another father, a second father. She had seen the way he reacted when Bruce Wayne was shot, and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that despite what Dick told her when they met, Bruce was a father to him in all ways but blood, essentially in all ways that mattered. Oliver had been a father to her the way he helped her and aided her, much more than her blood father. As such, it's only been a day since it happened and according to the media Bruce Wayne is in critical condition.

"DudeIheardwhathappenedareyouokay?" Kid Flash's quick slur of words run right over the head of everyone as a wearied Robin and excitable Wally come into the room, where they're all sitting watching static as Connor has the remote today.

Robin just turns to Kid Flash, obviously getting something from the gibberish Kid Idiot is saying because whatever Robin does shuts the blather up, and Wally looks more than ashamed at his line of questioning.

Artemis watches this with apt fascination, after all she still wants to figure out who Robin is, just so happened that tragedy struck and it sidetracked her. Maybe she should have Dick Grayson join in the investigation if only to help him get his mind off things.

"Artemis? What do you think?" It's only then that she realizes someone's been speaking to her this entire time. It's Zatanna.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was saying that doesn't Robin look upset about something. We were wondering if you agreed." Zatanna asks.

Artemis looks over and sees M'gan's concerned features directed toward Robin, but also partly toward her.

Frowning, "I…uh…" Turning to look at the Boy Wonder again, and this time looking at him as he talks to KF in a corner as quietly as possible, she shifts and turns again to the girls, "Yeah, I guess."

"What do you think happened?" M'gan asks, clearly not trying to shield her sympathy for their youngest member.

"What happened?" Connor asks, turning around, his voice clearly indicates that he's annoyed at the fact that he's being interrupted.

"…it's just he, it was a rough day yesterday and things are still—" Robin's voice is suddenly interrupted from her eavesdropping efforts. Damn.

"Artemis," She didn't even hear Kaldur walk up, "How are you?"

She tries not to let it show that Kaldur picked the most inopportune time to try to strike up a conversation with her and as she's about to answer, M'gann quickly catches their leader's attention.

"Do you think we'll have a mission today?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything from Batman or Black Canary, so I doubt it."

"We should have fun then, team bonding!" She says, "I'll make cookies."

Inwardly, Artemis can't help but groan. She knows it's wrong of her, that M'gan is only trying to be amicable and helpful, but the Martian can't cook. She just can't. The last time she made charcoal and the time before that she made charcoal. And the time before that…uggh… she doesn't know how much more charcoal she can eat before she hurts the girl's feelings and she doesn't want to do that when these are her friends.

She feels weight come down on the couch next to her and frowns, slightly turning to see the Boy Wonder without his signature grin, cackle, or anything she knows and loves about him, really, as he's sitting next to her on the couch, completely depressed? Why is he depressed?

"Robin, is something wrong?" M'gan. Artemis thought she went into the kitchen.

Robin just immediately straightens himself and plasters a grin onto his face. Artemis studies him and notices his body language is not giving off the happy vibe he's attempting to pull off. She'd bet all her money that the smile isn't reaching the Boy Wonder's eyes as well.

"Robin, we're here for you if something is amiss." Kaldur.

Robin just shakes his head, "It's nothing guys. I'm fine."

She knows they should press the issue for the sake of making sure Robin knows that she and the rest of them can be confided in and trusted, but she decides not to and it seems that Robin's smile is fooling everyone. She wonders why she apparently can see what should be so blatantly obvious to everyone.

When the zeta tube announces Superman and Wonder Woman, everyone suddenly perks up, and Artemis can't help but wonder why those two are here, and where is Batman? Wonder Woman never comes down here, Superman never does as well, but he has before, so she supposes it's more sensible for Superman rather than Wonder Woman, but still no one has shown up without Batman or at least—

Okay, and there is Black Canary and Green Arrow…so where is—

And there's Batman.

The sharp intake of breath next to her, causes her to look over at the Boy Wonder while everyone else hurries to mission room as the voice that sounds off overhead is likely ordering them to do so. She even notices that Kid Flash seems anxious, bouncing from foot to foot as he slowly follows the rest of the team, his gaze lingering on Robin in odd intervals.

Robin's hands fist tightly and her frown deepens as she stands, waiting for Robin. "Robin?"

The Boy Wonder doesn't seem to be paying any attention to her as he stomps his way into the briefing room, a bemused Artemis in tow.

Entering the briefing room, she notices the looks the League is sharing with one another and how Batman ever the stoic he is, is standing off to the side, the shadows giving him a small amount of cover.

Kaldur just steps up to the front of the group and looks at all the members present, "We are all honored that you are all here, but are deeply curious as to why."

"Bruce Wayne." Superman begins, and Artemis barely catches it, but she sees Wonder Woman slide her eyes over to the side. She's unsure as to why, but before she can reach her own conclusions Superman continues, "As you all are probably aware by now, Bruce Wayne was shot while out with Wonder Woman and his son, Dick Grayson."

She sees Wonder Woman seize up at the mention, but she holds herself as regal as ever, and once again there's that sharp intake of breath, she allows her eyes to search her teammates before they land on Robin once again.

"Is Mr. Wayne alive?" M'gan asks, bringing Artemis back to paying attention.

"He managed to survive after arduous hours of surgery. He should _still_ be resting, but—"

"Bruce Wayne is a financier of the Justice League, and he is also in a public relationship with Wonder Woman, therefore he is an obvious target in more than one case." Did Batman just lose his breath? Does his voice sound slightly off? "A preliminary investigation shows that the event was no accident. This was orchestrated to kill Bruce Wayne and hurt either the League, Wonder Woman, or both, therefore since your job is go on secret missions, I am assigning this case to you." Was that a cough?

Artemis can't be sure, but she thinks she sees the man sweating under that cowl, and she's sure that the entire League is getting stiffer and stiffer as he talks. She shakes it off, it's just a tense situation for them all and she's sure that they're sympathizing with Wonder Woman after all she's dating the guy. Why does it feel that this is something she's trying to convince herself? What is she missing?

"You need to investigate this further and follow the leads to where they go."

"For this reason," Superman glares openly at Batman, "You will all be assigned to keep an eye on Bruce Wayne and guard him."

"Isn't he in a relationship with Wonder Woman?"

"I will be off world on a mission that requires most of the League."

"Black Canary and I will remain behind to help control the League and it's movements as well as to give you all aid if you need it." Green Arrow says.

"What about Batman?" Connor asks.

"I will be with Robin, chasing down another lead." Did Batman's voice sound like it's growing weaker? She can't be the only one hearing this, she's sure of it.

"I will be back in a few days, at which time you will be no longer needed for protection and I can take it from there. Bruce Wayne has a family that he would like protected as well, his butler and son are among them. I'm sure I can trust you to keep him safe." Wonder Woman seems very threatening right now and she can tell she's not the only one who can feel the heat or the slight threat? Yes, she's sure that Wonder Woman just let loose a small threat.

Superman gives her a small glare, but Wonder Woman holds firm. Artemis wants to voice her concern when she hears another cough and groan from Batman. She's sure that he's pale too.

"Team dismissed." The command is not like his normal deep, assured tone. It sounds very weak and strained and she watches the League give Batman looks of alarm.

The Dark Knight quickly departs, leaving no time for questions, when she's sure that they all had questions. For one, she wants to know how the League expects them all to protect Bruce Wayne and his family. Are they going to do it as heroes or as civilians? Does Bruce Wayne know their identities?

"I can take any questions that you have."

Black Canary's voice wakes her up from her inner thoughts and she looks around and notices that Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman are all gone along with Batman whom they all saw not so slowly leave the mountain.

After they were all told that they were to protect him in secret they start to leave.

"Artemis, please stay back. The rest of you can go ahead." Green Arrow says.

Artemis frowns slightly and the rest look at her with questioning gazes as she turns back around to face her mentors.

"We know that you go to Gotham Academy, therefore, you won't have to do anything different than your normal routine. You just have to be on guard around Dick Grayson and if you ever go to Wayne Manor make sure that you're on your best guard there as well." Green Arrow explains.

"I was there yesterday, I saw it happen, I wasn't able to do anything."

"I'm sorry, but short of Mr. Wayne and Dick Grayson figuring out your identities you need to just sit back in your civilian one and use that as your cover. We want to make sure that whoever it was that paid that man to do what he did assumes Bruce Wayne and his family are unguarded for this amount of time. He's the bait..."

"You're using a civilian and his family as bait?"

"He agreed and Wonder Woman assented so long as he was going to have protection of some kind while she was away. We're hoping that while he recovers the mastermind behind this won't show himself and wait until later, as Wayne Manor is among one of the most secure places in the world, but with the amount of money this man has given the League and with him dating a League member this makes his situation League business. In fact, we're sure this mastermind either wanted to hurt the League through Wonder Woman or hurt Wonder Woman personally, either way, you are to assume your civilian identity and continue as is. Keep your communicator on you always and report anything suspicious. We'll be there as soon as we can if something happens." Black Canary finishes.

Artemis can't shake the feeling that something feels off about this whole operation, but she can't bring herself to fully grasp what it could be. In fact, her mind is telling her that nothing is wrong, it's her gut that's trying to convince her of something that must be illogical.

"Okay." She nods.

"How are you holding up, Artemis?" Green Arrow asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Artemis, you just saw someone get shot, as a civilian. Everyone in the League knows what that is like, so few of us have no secret identity and can act and even Wonder Woman was there and she couldn't do anything fast enough. It's okay, to be freaked out."

"It was scary, I mean, it happened so fast."

"That's okay, Artemis, you did the right thing. No one in the League would ever tell you otherwise. If something goes down we want you to act without compromising your identity, should you be about to do so, send a message up to the League, we'll be there, plus one of your teammates will likely be nearby as well."

Artemis nods, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you." Black Canary gives her a strained smile and Arrow's looks more like a grimace.

She's not sure why but she can tell that something is amiss in the League and she can tell that this case had stricken closer to home than they were trying to let on. She has no clue why she's able to pick any of this up, but she has for whatever reason. It's alarming that she sees unable to share this information with anyone, but against her better judgment she turns to Black Canary and Green Arrow as they start to leave.

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

"It's nothing pertinent to the case." Was that a lie? She's sure that was a lie, but she has no grounds on which to accuse them, so she just nods acceptingly as the two older heroes leave. Once the Zeta Tube announces their departure she rejoins the team sans Robin, who has apparently already left. Somehow, she doubts that Robin and Batman are doing a separate investigation, but she refuses to allow herself to dwell on other alternatives.

 **A/N: Okay, sounds like Artemis is getting rather close to the secret identity of the dynamic duo, but then again maybe her mind is playing tricks on her. Who knows… Okay, so this is chapter 3. I'm not going to lie, I'm disappointed with this chapter. The last chapter was unexpected even for me, and so I had no idea how to start the next one. I'm still not entirely sure this was the best way, but you can let me know what you think with a review. Love it? Hate it? Let me know what I can do to improve it if it needs it. Also, I know that Batman showing up completely made the last chapter anticlimactic, but Hurt!Bruce is not the focal point of this fic and as you can see I did still make it clear that he's still very much injured and there will be Daddy!Bats coming up I promise. Be patient with me, I'm trying to write this fic entirely from Artemis's point of view and she's rather limited on what she can see and share with you all, for now, at least. As with the previous two chapters, the synopsis for my book will be below, so check it out on amazon and now Nook (Barnes & Noble) if you'd like to support me. The synopsis is below. See you all next time.**

In a future world, divided into just 4 countries, Markus Valentine becomes the new, 18-year-old Emperor of Eurasia, following the death of his father.

Arena fighting is the main sport and a newly rising star is Fane. He believes that arena fighting should be to the death, but the law forbids murder and those found guilty are sentenced to death.

This is the fate of Cornelius Johnston, a man who murdered his fiancée at the behest of his father, and whose life will become inextricably entwined with that of the new Emperor.

When Fane kills another man in the Arena, he is pardoned by Markus, much to the dismay of the crowd. But the new favourite and the young Emperor are soon on a collision course as both men fall in love with the alluring Rosalyn.

But after Fane and Rosalyn marry, Markus becomes jealous. He kills her family and takes her for his own, intent that she will provide him with a son and heir.

Exiled and alone, Fane meets Amaranta and they have two children together. But the memory of what Markus Valentine did still cuts deep and he is determined to exact vengeance on him.

Will a gladiator have his revenge on an Emperor? And will a murderer be pardoned against the laws of the country?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Coming to school now, it's a week until summer vacation and that means that on top of her passing all her finals, she has to protect Dick Grayson without letting him know who she is or what she's trying to do, while also accomplishing her goal of trying to figure out who Robin is because she hasn't forgotten that he very well might be attending her school. She also has to be his friend too, because she feels guilty about not being able to do anything, but she can't let him know that. _Ugghh…since when did life get so complicated?_

But maybe finding Robin will help keep Dick's mind off of his home troubles. Probably, but hey, it's worth a shot. She sets out to finding him. Her morning finals done, she now has one final after lunch and then two finals tomorrow and she's done. Her week is very short, unlike most students at this school. She inwardly glows in that fact because somehow it helps her to feel in a small way superior over the other students in the school who look down on her for being a charity case/Wayne Foundation Scholarship Participant. _Take that! Ha!_

She doesn't have to look long and hard for her friend who is sitting by himself without his characteristic smirk plastered on his face. While she doesn't exactly miss that somewhat infuriatingly and oddly familiar smile of his, she does wish that he would stop sulking. She'll have to fix that.

"Hey, Dick." She says, as she walks up to him and plops her tray of food in front of his.

He looks up, startled and his hand stills from pushing his food around, "Hey, Artemis."

She looks at him, "How are things going?"

He shrugs, "Good. I suppose."

"Well, I was thinking that I'd help get your mind off what happened by going over strategies to figure out who my friend is, you know from that secret club?"

She inwardly cheers when a small spark of intrigue enters those blue eyes. She doesn't think she's ever seen eyes so blue and the fact that they have some mischief in them should make her groan in annoyance, but it doesn't. It makes her feel brighter, however she quickly decides to say something. It's been weighing on her chest since everything went down. "I'm sorry about what happened."

He frowns, tilting his head, almost like he's considering something before his expression changes and he just gives an impish smile, "It's okay, Artemis, it's not your fault."

This boy wouldn't be saying that if he knew what she did as part of her extracurricular activities, "How's Mr. Wayne?"

"I think he said you can call him Bruce, and it's been in the papers, he's going to live, just _has to stay in bed_." There's an odd inflection to his voice that she doesn't quite understand, but oh well, it's probably a rich thing.

"Well, that's good, and the papers aren't always reliable. I mean the tabloids are saying that he's dead."

Dick grimaces, "Yeah, but then they also tried to say that he could be Batman, too, so how reliable are they anyways?"

She vaguely remembers reading that article. Her mother had brought it to her for a laugh. She's met Batman and reading that brought a laugh to her and after she explained to her mother how impossible this possibility was and what Batman was really like her mother really laughed. Of course, her mother knew it wasn't likely, she only brought it to her to poke fun at it. Her mother is oddly into all those tabloids, and while Artemis isn't, her mother still shares all the ones that have references to the league in them. There was one about Martian Manhunter being Superman, as a secret identity, not that that made any sense, but hey, those people have never gotten money for being _actual_ journalists, so what the hell? Big Foot could be Green Arrow for all they're concerned. Some people just eat those ridiculous tales up.

"Yeah, I remember reading that one, my mom and I had a laugh."

An odd smirk comes on Dick's face, but she just shrugs it off, happy to finally see him smile. She thought it was going to take much more work.

"So, how is it living with Wonder Woman?"

Dick groans, "Bruce is complaining because she won't let him out of her sight. Although it is funny to watch."

"Well, I can imagine she feels guilty about not doing anything."

"Yeah, she does, but Bruce doesn't blame her so…"

"I'd imagine it not being that simple."

"I suppose…" Pausing for a second, "How do you want to go about this?"

"About what?"

"You know about finding your secret club friend." He wiggles his eyebrows and laughs.

"Oh, umm…right. Well, I was thinking that I'd tell you what he looks like and we'd both keep an eye out for students that fit that description and then you'd give your ideas to me."

"Sounds easy enough, so what does this kid look like?"

Somehow hearing the word _kid_ come from him sounds wrong. He's a kid himself. Letting it go for now, she starts explaining that this _kid_ is small with black hair and darkish skin.

"Okay, so what color are his eyes?"

"Um…I don't know." She says. She's never seen Robin's entire face. He always keeps it hidden, she knows that his face must be recognizable, but then again everyone's face must be recognizable by that logic. She groans when she hears Dick laugh.

"That description could fit nearly every guy at this school."

"I know…" He doesn't need to know that she has a way of limiting the number of suspects by also looking at grown men in these kid's lives, and seeing how likely they are to be Batman, but something about the way he's laughing is also a bit patronizing. "Well, that's all I've got, so there."

"I could be this _super_ -secret friend."

She shakes her head, "No you couldn't. First off all, I'd already crossed you off my list, and second you're helping me. If you were him, I'd know."

"Oh, really?" He sets to waggling his eyebrows, "Well, in that case then, there's Jimmy Philips, Benjamin Johnson, and Travis Underwood, just to name a few. Those are the boys that I can see right off the top of my head that can fit your description. If only you were able to give me more to go on."

She nods, "Well, I'll look into those names and get back to you, just keep them coming."

He grins, "Sure, Artemis. Are you sure it couldn't be me?"

She frowns, "I think you would know if it were you."

"Really, I thought you said in this club, no one knows who anyone is, so I might be him and not know you're you."

 _What?_ It takes her a minute to fully understand what he's saying, "He knows who I am, so again I think you would know if you were him."

"Oh." He seems to deflate at that, "Well, that's too bad because I wanted to be your _super-_ secret friend."

"Right?" She studies him, her eyes flitting down from his slicked black hair, to his blue eyes to his school uniform that in no way subtly reveals how rich he really is, "Well, back to more likely possibilities, I'll look into those names and let you know how they go."

By the time lunch ended they had also managed to gather up ten more names just by looking around the courtyard. After studying for her English final and her French final, both of which are tomorrow, before and after lunch respectively, she sets to work on her computer trying to look up the names.

By the time she gets to the end of her list Henry McAvoy, she's certain that none of them can be Robin. Travis Underwood was the most likely candidate, but after looking into him, she found no plausible reason that he would be Robin and his dad, because that's who best fit the description she can manage of Batman would ever be the caped crusader.

Looking out her window she frowns as she sees the all-too familiar bat-signal in the sky.

"There it is again." Her mother says, rolling up beside her. She sets a cup of hot chocolate on her desk and then Artemis turns to watch her mother take a sip from her own cup.

"Thanks, Mom." She smiles as she watches the signal with her mom.

"You're welcome." Her mother frowns and seems to think of something, "How's Dick? Did you see him today?"

"He's good, he's helping me figure out who Robin is, so it's keeping his mind off things."

"You're a good friend, Artemis."

"I just wish that were true."

"Artemis." Her mom lightly scolds, "There's nothing you could've done. Even Wonder Woman couldn't stop what happened from happening."

"I know, it's just. I'm supposed to be a hero and I couldn't…"

When a hand comes to her shoulder she turns and looks at her mom, "You are a hero. Don't doubt that. You're _my_ hero."

Despite herself, she feels something in her eyes, and when her mom leaves her, she quietly responds, "Thanks, Mom."

She turns back to her computer and frowns at the realization that even the most likely candidates have come up dry. Resting her chin on her fist, she studies the googled photos of all the students that she managed to find. _How inconvenient. Back to square one._ However, she knew it wasn't going to be this simple.

She's interrupted in her inner-dialogue, when she feels her phone buzzing in her back pocket. She usually has the phone on silent day and night so she puts it in her back pocket so when it rings she can feel it. She quickly pulls it out and frowns at the number, "Dick?" She says when she answers the call.

" _Hey, Artemis._ "

"What's up?"

" _I need help with studying for my English final tomorrow, and Babs is grounded, I was wondering if you could help me since we share the same class and both have the final tomorrow._ "

"It's late, Dick."

" _I know, but you can just stay the night here and Alfred will take us to school tomorrow. Will your mom mind?_ "

She really doesn't want to go, knowing that the final tomorrow will be a breeze and she also wanted to try out some other names that she's sure she can think of given time, but she also knows that it's not such a terrible idea. "One second, let me check." She's about to ask her mom, when she frowns, "How am I going to get over there?"

" _Oh, umm…well, Alfred can pick you up._ "

"Okay, one second…Who's Alfred?"

" _The Wayne family butler, although he's more like a grandfather to me and a father to Bruce, but don't tell him that._ "

"Right, one second." She sets the phone down and journeys out of her room. Of course, he would have a butler. Dick sometimes comes off as stereotypical of his type. In retrospect, however, she's not sure why she would have expected any less. She finds her mom in the kitchen, "Mom?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"Dick just called, said he's having trouble with English and was wondering if I could go over to his place to help him study."

"This late?"

"Yeah, that's what I asked, but he said that I could just stay the night over there and we could both go to school together."

"Oh, well, in separate rooms, I hope."

" _Mom_ ," She shakes her head from the thought, "Please, they're rich, I'm sure they'll have at least _one_ guest room."

Her mom nods, "Only because I think that you're doing a good thing."

"Thanks, Mom." She says as she walks back into her room and picks up her phone, "Dick?"

" _What'd she say?_ "

"My mom said that I could." She says. She closes out the search engine of her computer as she stands up and places the phone on her shoulder and uses her head to hold it in place while she grabs a bag from under bed and shoves her uniform and books inside.

" _Sweet. Thanks. Alfred and I are leaving now, we'll be there in ten minutes._ "

"All right, cool." She hangs up the phone and sets it back in her back pocket as she grabs her bag and grabs her tooth brush and other amenities. She even takes her favorite pillow, stuffing it in her bag before zipping it up.

"How are you getting there?"

She turns to see her mom in the doorway, "Oh, umm…well, their butler, Alfred? I think that was his name was, is coming to pick me up."

"Oh, okay, that's good."

She barely has to wait ten minutes before the doorbell rings. She's trying to go over everything in her head to make sure she has everything she'll need for tomorrow and to help Dick study, although, she's not sure what good she'll be able to do him at seven o'clock at night, but hey…she's pulled off more improbable things in her life.

"Hey, Ms. Crock." Dick says.

"Hi, Dick." Her mother's voice carries sympathy and sadness a sad match for Dick's cheeriness.

"How's everything?"

"I daresay, they're quite good, Ms. Crock. Bruce will be in bed all night." An English voice says with an air of authority, Artemis gets the feeling that shouldn't be contradicted. Also, what he said, causes her to involuntarily look out her window, seeing that the bat-signal is still up. _Huh, how odd._ She wastes no time on that thought, however as she hears her mom's next question.

"Oh…umm… Bru—Mr. Wayne is home, I thought he'd still be in the hospital?"

"Yes, one would think, Ms. Crock."

She can tell that the derision isn't directed to her mother, and when she comes out of her room, she sees Dick light up with a flashy grin and her mother turn to face her, "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow, Artemis."

Nodding, "Bye, Mom."

Walking out of her dingy little two-bedroom apartment she walks with Dick behind who must be Alfred. He's impeccably dressed and looks very out of place in this complex. She wonders how they managed to get up here without any troubles for being, well, as rich as they appear to be.

"Thanks, so much, Artemis. I wish I would have called sooner, but at least we'll get a couple hours of studying in."

Artemis just shrugs, "Well, better late than never, but why call me, surely you have another friend who is better at English." Like say an _English_ butler. If that's not a cliché, then she doesn't know what is. Again, she's not completely surprised.

"Well, I would, but Alfred has his hands full with trying to keep Bruce in bed. Diana's on a mission right now, so he's trying to sneak off to work."

 _Work? At this hour?_ Artemis frowns, Bruce Wayne is certainly not like what she imagined. Maybe she shouldn't judge anymore. She doesn't even notice when she gets outside until the butler courteously opens the door to the limo? Seriously? How'd they even manage to get it in this area of the city in one piece. Do these people even know the idea of inconspicuousness? When she quietly thanks the man before climbing into the limo and watching Dick get in after her, she looks around the limo and sees and feels the leather seats and everything else and figures probably not.

Once the car starts she sets her bag down, forgetting she even had it for a moment, and suddenly Dick is talking a mile a minute.

"So, Alfred since our finals start at ten, we don't have to be at school until nine thirty." Dick says.

She narrows her eyes in curiosity and is certain this train of thought is going somewhere, but she's unsure where.

"Yes, Master Dick."

 _Master Dick? Really?_ If he's as close to them as Dick told her, then why use such formalities.

"Well, I was thinking that we don't have to get up until eight thirty to make sure that we get ready and leave with enough time to be there on time, _even early_."

She's sure she can gage where this conversation is going, and finds herself somewhat curious as to the answer.

"What is it you wish to ask, Master Dick?"

Dick groans, "Come on, Alfred, I don't want to ask it."

"I dare say that if you don't then I can't claim to know what it is you are asking for."

"You just want me to ask so you can say 'no.'"

"How can you profess to know the future, Master Dick?"

Dick seems to perk up at this, but there's an air of suspicion in his tone, "So you're saying, you'd say yes."

"If I don't know what you're asking, then I don't know what my answer will be, Sir." Is that a withering tone being passed back through the mirror? Artemis is sure she's heard it, but she's not sure if it was her imagination. The butler's tone is fairly monotone, so it's likely to be her imagination.

"Alfred, come on." Okay, she's sure she saw that look this time, "Uggh…Fine, can Artemis and I stay up later than ten?"

"Well, that's entirely up to you and Young Miss Artemis, Master Dick." She watches as Dick looks at her with a wide grin, and then the butler continues and Dick's expression quickly looks chastised, "But far be it from me to know what two high school students partaking in their last finals need. Such as an appropriate amount of sleep, and as you are well aware, Master Bruce's room is next door to your own, so when he is trying to sleep, your shenanigans may wake him."

" _Master_ Bruce doesn't sleep." She hears Dick mumbles with disdain as he sits back into the leather seat with his arms crossed over his chest. She barely heard it, she's not even sure if she imagined it, but why would her imagination play with her like that?

"Very good, Master Dick." She turns her head, and notices a twinkle in the eyes of the driver. She's starting to see that maybe Dick might have been right about the whole grandfather/father dynamic going on. Alfred is apparently not just a butler.

"Sorry, Artemis." Dick says, looking to her apologetically.

She frowns, "It's okay. We can have other sleepovers where we stay up late and maybe even investigate together."

Dick seems to brighten up at that.

"What, pray tell are the two of you investigating?" Alfred asks.

Dick seems to sit up straighter, and she's not entirely sure what to make of his expression, "Oh, umm…Artemis and I are looking for her _super_ -secret friend. She's in this club and we're trying to figure out who the person is outside of the _club_."

Okay, she knows for a fact she caught that expression. Damn that butler is subtle. She can tell, though that the man can get a novel across with an expression and a few words. A powerful tale. She's certain that his glare and expressiveness could even give Batman a run for his money. Batman could learn a thing or two from this man.

The man says nothing, however and Artemis feels the car come to a stop. She looks around, and as the door is opened, Dick rushes out and Artemis grabs her bag and rushes out after him just in time to hear Dick mumble an apology her way under a chastising glare from the butler. She's not entirely sure what it was for, but she sends a quiet forgiving glance Dick's way anyways, but the boy has clearly forgotten about it as he's rushing to the… _Oh, wow! What is that?_ That is certainly not a house. She knows what a house is. Two maybe three or even four bedrooms, with a square shape and one or two floors and a roof. Basically four walls and a shingled roof, but that, what she's in front of right now, with its Roman style pillars and three, maybe four story stature, is not a house. It's a mausoleum. It's just the _three_ of them? Seriously?

She slowly manages to walk up the stairs as Dick calls out to her from the door that the butler is holding open. Wow, she didn't even sense him pass by her and yet he's there. Batman can really learn a thing or two from this man. As she walks into the foyer, she can't help but look around in awe of the place.

"Please refrain from sliding on the banisters or swinging from the chandeliers, Young Miss, Young Sir." She just nods her acceptance of the rule, vaguely hearing the butler walk out of the room.

"Artemis, come on. I'll show you where you'll stay for the night." Dick says quickly.

She clutches her bag close to her, about to follow after Dick—

"Alfred!" Oh, wow, that voice sounds angry. She turns and sees the butler, who was almost out of view around a corner, turn. She follows his gaze to see an angered and pale Bruce Wayne storm passed her, "Alfred!"

"Master Bruce, might I suggest you be better behaved when guests are in the house? I shudder to think that these are your manners."

She watches as the man's demeanor clearly changes he puts a hand on the back of his neck and turns slowly around to face her and Dick. Her surprise couldn't be more obvious if it was written on her face, wait scratch that it probably was.

"Sorry, my apologies." He seems to say, "Artemis, it's good to see you again. I take it you're here to help Dick."

Dick nods, "Yeah, Artemis is going to help me with English."

"Thank you." But there's something in Mr. Wayne's tone. She's not comfortable referring to him as Bruce yet, that she's sure was annoyance, but he quickly masks it before she can gage it for sure.

"No problem. Mr. Wayne." She really didn't mean for her voice to reflect her uncertainty, but she's sure that the atmosphere in the room is tense. She wants Dick to show her around the manor, in fact she'd like to get lost in the manor right now.

"Good. Good." The billionaire seems to breathe, and then at Alfred's voice he seems to come back to himself and whirl on the butler, "Study. Now." How can two words, spoken so calmly sound so terrifying.

When Dick calls her to follow him up the stairs she barely glimpses the butler's unfazed expression as he follows the CEO around the corner.

"So, Bruce is doing a lot better than I thought he'd be, considering…"

Dick sighs, "He's really not, but he doesn't like to be bedridden."

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Dick walks into a room with a desk and a bed. It's a plain, but very large room, and shakes his head, "This is where you'll sleep tonight. And no, you didn't. That's a regular occurrence. Alfred will get Bruce back to his room and in bed once they finish arguing."

Artemis thinks there's more to this than she's able to gather right now, but she doesn't want to come off as rudely nosey so she lets it go for now, but internally, she really wants to know what is going on.

"We can study in my room, until it's time to go to bed, though." Dick says and she follows him out of the room. For tonight, no matter her curiosity, she'll help Dick study English and later when she visits some other time, perhaps during the summer she'll indulge her curiosity only the tiniest amount. When she hears incoherent yelling coming up the stairs, she definitely thinks sooner rather than later.

 **A/N: Okay, so I know my posts are erratic, but I am an author/student on top of this and on top of all that, I still have work and am in the process of moving. It's a rough go, but I haven't forgotten about you all. I hope that if you like my work on here, you'll support me and check out my book,** ** _Renatus_** **, on amazon and on Barnes and Noble and Nook. The synopsis will be posted below as always. Alfred is so hard to write. I read some fanfictions on here and can't help but think how easy some authors make it look and then trying to write him myself…ugghh…hopefully I didn't make him seem too OOC? Tell me if I did, please. I love feedback and don't really believe flaming is a thing. Yes, some reviews are ruder than others, but flaming is really just tactless feedback. I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I don't do it anymore. Anyways, it's a joy to write this fic and I'm having fun writing from Artemis's point of view. Good for her for slowly putting the pieces together, right? Where's Diana when you need her? She'd make Bruce heal up without much of a fuss. Poor Alfred, but Bruce always struck me as having a temper, but being really patient at the same time. Maybe it's when things don't go his way that he finds himself losing his cool? I don't know maybe I'm the only one that thinks this. I don't read much comics, mainly watch the shows and cartoons, and whatnot, but I'm not completely blind to the comics, I do own some. Anyways, was this chapter good/bad/somewhere in between? Let me know.**

In a future world, divided into just 4 countries, Markus Valentine becomes the new, 18-year-old Emperor of Eurasia, following the death of his father.

Arena fighting is the main sport and a newly rising star is Fane. He believes that arena fighting should be to the death, but the law forbids murder and those found guilty are sentenced to death.

This is the fate of Cornelius Johnston, a man who murdered his fiancée at the behest of his father, and whose life will become inextricably entwined with that of the new Emperor.

When Fane kills another man in the Arena, he is pardoned by Markus, much to the dismay of the crowd. But the new favourite and the young Emperor are soon on a collision course as both men fall in love with the alluring Rosalyn.

But after Fane and Rosalyn marry, Markus becomes jealous. He kills her family and takes her for his own, intent that she will provide him with a son and heir.

Exiled and alone, Fane meets Amaranta and they have two children together. But the memory of what Markus Valentine did still cuts deep and he is determined to exact vengeance on him.

Will a gladiator have his revenge on an Emperor? And will a murderer be pardoned against the laws of the country?


End file.
